A Game
by Tigressa
Summary: Tigergirl713 Competition Entry, Topic: truth or dare. Po and the five play a little truth or dare, and that's not all Shifu plays too. Funny dares, and secrets revealed, especially about our favorite feline. Image by Tigergirl713


**A.N: This is my first time joining the contest and my first story on fanfiction. I think this should happen in Tigergirl713's story 'By Fate or Destiny', so i hope you like it, and please review! Sorry if theres typos, i was typing on my phone, in the car.**

* * *

Po and the five were in the kitchen, and had just finished eating dinner. There were grey clouds ouside and it was pouring rain.

"What should we do since its to cold to do anything outside?" Po asked

"Lets's do something because I'm bored," Monkey said with his chin resting on his right hand.

"How about a game?" Viper asked

"Like what?" Mantis asked

"Lets play truth or dare!" Po said

"We're not kids," Tigress said

"Come on Tigress, lossen up and have a little fun for once," Po said

"Even if I wanted to Master Shifu wouldn't want us to do anything like that," Tigress said

Then at some random coincidence Shifu walked in, poured himself some tea, and sat in a seat "What would I not want you to do?" He asked

"Play truth or dare," Po said, "Would you like to play too Master Shifu?"

"Well..." Shifu tried to think of a reason not to, but couldn't, "fine." The five were suprised, but they shrugged it off.

"Were should we play?" Crane asked

"Well I guess in here," Po said

"Do we need a bottle to see who we ask?" Mantis asked

"Oh I have a big empty paint bottle in my room," Crane said

"Great we'll use that," Po said

Crane got up and left the room for a minute, then came back with a white bottle.

"Ok who goes first?" Mantis asked

"I will" Monkey said, he took the bottle and spun it on the table. Then it landed on Po, "Ok Po, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Po said confidently

"I dare you to let Viper give you a girly make over," Monkey said with a wide grin on his face.

"Wait what-" Po was cut off by Viper dragging him out of the room.

A few minutes later Viper came out, trying to hide the grin on her face, "Presenting lady Po," She said

Po stepped out with blue eyeshadow, dark pink blush, and bright red lipstick. Everyone bursted out laughing, including Tigress and Shifu.

"Best dare ever," Mantis said and hit Monkeys fist.

Po rubbed the make up off of his face, and put his paw on the bottle, "My turn," he said. He spun the bottle, it slowed down and landed on Viper, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Viper said

"Ok, out of everyone in this room who is the funniest?" Po asked

"Oh that's easy, Monkey of course," Viper said

"Really?" Po and Monkey asked

Viper nodded, and spun the bottle with her tail which landed on Tigress, "Ok Tigress, truth or dare?" she asked

"Truth," Tigress said taking a sip of her tea.

Viper put a smirk on her face and asked, "Who's that handsome tiger I saw you with?"

Tigress nearly chocked on her tea, and everyone looked at her. She turned to Viper, "Can I switch to dare?" she asked

"Fine, I dare you to answer that question," Viper said

"How did you even know about him?" Tigress asked

"Well you went to train in the bamboo forest for a little while, then came back late at night with roses, a cheery smile on her face, and your shirt had the scent of men's cologne. So I figured something must be going on." Viper said, everyone was shocked, especially Shifu, "Now who is he?" They all looked at her for an answer.

"I'm sure we all know what the answer is," Mantis said

Tigress scowled at him and blushed at the same time, but lucky for her she had orange fur to hide it, "He's just a friend of mine," she said as calmly as she could.

Viper did not look convinced, "A friend? Or secret boyfriend?" She asked

Mantis couldn't resist, "*cough* boyfriend *cough*"

Tigress had everyone's attention now, including Shifu who was very curious about his adopted daughter's _friend_.

"Oh well I already answered, it's my turn," Tigress said as she put her paw on the bottle and spun it. Then the bottle landed on Mantis, "Truth or dare?" She asked with a smirk.

"Dare!-wait I mean truth!" Mantis said

"To late," Tigress said, "I dare you to juggle a cup, a plate..."

"Well that's not so hard," Mantis said

"You didn't let me finish, a cup, a plate..." Tigress smirked, "and Po."

Mantis gulped, "Sure no problem," he said nervously.

Po handed him a cup, and a plate, "How is this gonna work?" He asked

"When I say now jump in," Mantis said, he started to juggle, "Now!"

Po jumped, and hit the floor which made a crack noise. He got up, and Mantis was there laying on the floor, "I'm going to need a minute," Mantis wheezed. Po felt sorry for him, he picked Mantis up and put him on the table, "Thanks Po, can you spin the bottle for me?"

"Sure," Po said, he spun the bottle, and it landed on Crane.

"Truth or dare," Mantis asked

"Truth," Crane said

"Who was the last girl to kiss you?" Mantis asked

Crane gulped, "I-I can't," he said

"You gotta answer," Monkey said

"I promised not to tell," Crane said.

The other males in the room looked at Viper, "Don't look at me," she said

"Ugh fine it was Tigress," Crane said

Everyone in the room was wide eyed, and looked back and forth between Crane and Tigress.

"It wasn't on the lips," Tigress said before they would assume things.

"It was just a quick one on the cheek," Crane said, before anyone could ask anything Crane spun the bottle, "Ok, my turn," the bottle started to slow down and land on Shifu, this was going to be weird, "Truth or dare Master Shifu?"

"Truth," Shifu said

"Alright, what made you want to play truth or dare with us?" Crane asked, everyone was surprised with that question, and looked at Shifu for an answer.

"To see what my students are hiding from me," Shifu said, Tigress felt like he meant her. Shifu spun the bottle, and of course it landed on Tigress, "Tigress truth or dare?"

Tigress didn't want him to ask her anything, "Dare." She said

"I dare you to introduce us to your _friend_ tomorrow," Shifu said

 _'Darn it! Why didn't I think he'd dare me to'_ Tigress thought, "*sigh* fine," and with that she spun the bottle and it landed on Viper. "Truth or dare?" Tigress asked

Viper was afraid of what Tigress would make her do if she said dare, "truth," she said

"Were you spying on me the other day?" Tigress asked

"Define spying," Viper said

"Spying as in following me, eaves dropping, getting into business that's not yours," Tigress said

"Ok yes, because I was concerned about your sudden change of emotion," Viper said then she grabbed the bottle with her tail. "My turn," she spun the bottle, and it landed on Shifu, "Truth or dare Master Shifu?"

"Dare," Shifu said, which surprised everyone.

"I dare you to let me go through all of your pictures and let me pick out five to show everyone," Viper said

Shifu was shocked, but he nodded, and Viper left the room. After ten minutes she came back in the room holding a few pictures with her tail.

"Ok, I found this one," Viper said holding up a picture of Oogway, and a young Shifu next to him. "Oh here's a cute one," Viper said holding a picture of a young Tigress sitting on a young Tai Lung's lap.

"Aww," Everyone said but Tigress.

Tigress shook her head, "Next one Viper," she said

Viper held another one with Tai Lung giving Tigress a piggy back ride.

"Aww," Everyone said again

Viper put down that picture, then held another one with Tai Lung carrying a sleeping Tigress bridal style.

"Aww," Everyone said for the third time.

"If you liked those, then you're really going to like this one," Viper said holding up the final picture, which was Tai Lung sleeping on his stomach at the peach tree, with Tigress sleeping on his back.

"Aww," Everyone said again, excluding Tigress.

"Isn't it cute?" Viper said

"Wook at the wittle kitties," Monkey teased

"Why is this my punishment?" Tigress asked

"Your turn to spin Master," Crane said

Shifu spun the bottle and it landed on Po, "truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth," Po said

"Were you the one who left crumbs in the training hall?" Shifu asked

"Aw come on, ask an interesting question," Mantis said

"Alright, who scares you more, me or Tigress?" Shifu asked

"There ya go," Monkey said

"That really is an interesting question," Crane said

"Hmm... I guess Tigress, but you're a close second," Po said and then grabbed the bottle. He spun it, then it started to slow down and land on Mantis, "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not taking any chances, truth," Mantis said

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Po asked

"Well let's see there was..." Mantis thought for a moment, "eighteen."

Everyone stared at him, "I'm not the best at relationships!" He shouted

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to go to bed," Crane said getting out of his chair.

"Me too," Viper said, "This was fun."

"Speak for yourself," Tigress said getting out of her chair.

"Your just mad that she found out about your secret boyfriend," Po said

Tigress was about to say something, but Monkey said "Oh come on, it's hard not to tell."

"His scent was on _your_ shirt," Viper said

" _Goodnight_ ," Tigress said walking out of the room.

"Don't forget the dare," Shifu said while she was still in hearing distance.

* * *

 **A.N: I hoped you liked it, this is my first story. Please review!**


End file.
